Jealousy
by America Singer
Summary: What if Cammie didn't lose her memory and defeated the Circle . What if Zach and Bex started dating when Cammie went back to Gallagher Academy .What if lots of twists happened . LOTS OF DRAMA and FLUFF in later chaps ! ( Don't worry , Cam will end up with Zach in the end !)
1. Plan

"CAMMIE ! YOUR BACK ! I HEARD YOU DESTROYED THE CIRCLE ! " Liz rushed towards me and hugged me tightly . "Oh my gosh ! Cammie , you've changed so much ! Your nearly as hot as me !" Macey rushed towards me too and fingered my hair which has turned from dishwater blonde to honey blonde during my little adventure . I smiled at my best friends " I miss you guys so much ! " . They both smiled back " We miss you like hell too !" . My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Zach , then Bex , then their joined hands . I frowned . What the heck ?! What are they doing?! " Cammie ! Oh! Cammie ! Guess what ? The blackthorne boys are staying here now!Grant is kinda our friend now and... " Macey rambled on and on . I elbowed her " wait , are Zach and Bex dating ?" . Macey looked really upset and nodded " im sorry Cam " . I shook my head " how could she betray me like that ? " . Macey sighed " She changed a lot after you left ". I turned to look at them again and my throat tightened when i saw them kiss . " Macey " i croaked " i have to get out of here " . macey and liz nodded . They grabbed my hand and we hurried to our room . As we headed up the stairs , i burst into tears " i loved ... him " i whispered . Liz wrapped her arm around me " i know ". Macey turned to me suddenly " Make him jealous ! Hurt him like he hurt you ! " . I slowly tilted my head and looked at her " you mean ... date someone else ?" . Macey smiled wickedly "if you let me do your hair and makeup everyday , i can turn you into a hottie hottie " she luaghed " he will be soooo jealous ! " . Macey doing my hair and makeup ? That would be torture . But... i really wanna make Zach jealous . I nodded " fine " . Macey squealed " we're gonna have so MUCH fun ! " . My stomach growled " can we get some food first ?". Macey grinned " i will be monitoring your diet as well ! ". I groaned . Macey and liz luaghed as they pulled me to the dinning hall . As soon as we entered , Grant suantered to us and gave me a big bear hug " so glad your back , i can't wait to start the plan ! " . I looked at him puzzled "plan ?" . He luaghed " there's bugs everywhere " . I stared at him " then everyone heard me ?" . " No , only me , i planted them " he continued " anyway , lets start making them jealous " he pointed to the side " there , they're sitting there , ready ?" . I nodded . He grabbed my hand and we marched towards Zach and Bex's table . I sat down on Grant's lap and fingered his hair . He stroked my cheek . From the corner of my eye , i could see Zach's face tightening . Ha .Zach .I'm gonna get my revenge on you !


	2. Engaged

"Ow !" i winced as Macey plucked pins out of my hair . "Don't move , we're almost finished "She commanded . I looked in the mirror , macey had curled my hair and smoothed out all my frizzes . My face was done with light make up , and i looked gorgeous . "There " Macey clapped her hands together . While i admired my reflection , Macey took out a super small blouse and handed it to me .I stared at her " Huh?" . " It will show off your figure " she said . I frowned " but it'll suffocate me or something !" . " Wear it Cameron " Macey ordered . I sighed and went to change in the toilet . When i came out , Bex was there . She stared at me . I smirked at her " im super hot , aren't I ? Scared Zach will dump you for me ?" . Bex's face darkened . She glared at me and stomped pass me into the toilet . " That was kinda mean " Liz said . " No, that served her well " Macey said . Macey grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door . During breakfast , something terrible happened ... (flashback) " Aww ! Grant ! You are so cute ! " i luaghed and pecked him on the lips . Suddenly , Zach ,who was sitting on the other side of the table with Bex stood up . He knelt next to her and took out a ring " Bex , will you marry me ?" . Bex squealed " ofcourse ! " . She took the ring happily and smiled at him " i have to tell you something Zach " she said . "What ?" he asked . Bex put her hand on her tummy " i'm pregnant , we're going to be parents ! " . (end of flashback ) Zach and Bex are engaged and are having a baby ?! I can't believe it . " Cammie ! Eat something ! You have to move on now . They'regetting married " . I ignored Macey and pushed away the tray of food she had offered me . Tears streamed down my face as i ran out the door and down the hall , sobbing loudly . It's all over now . Everything's over now .


	3. I love you

Zach (POV)

Cammie is so hot now ! I wish i could have my cam again , but Bex is pregnant and her parents are forcing me to marry her . I sighed . I guess i will just have to let cam go . Then , i heard sobbing and footsteps . I looked up and saw Cammie running down the hall and up the stairs . I hurriedly ran after her . She stopped on the balcony and collapsed on the floor , sobs raked her body . I rushed to her and pulled her into my arms . She stopped crying and looked up at me , her beautiful eyes shinning " Zach ?" . I stroked her hair " yes , it's me " . Her eyes turned cold and hard with sadness " you and bex " she hissed . " Cam ! I don't love her ! It was a mistake ! " I tried to explain . " Then break up with her ! " .

"I can't ! She's pregnant ! " .

" YOU CAN !" .

" How about Grant?"

" You know i don't love him ! ".

" Then break up with him ! ".

" If you break up with her ! "

"I told you i can't ! "

" I love you Zach !Tell me you don't love me !Tell me you dont care ! If you do , i will never bother you again. "

" Fine , i love you Cam , i always have and always will . But i have to marry Bex " .

Our eyes met and i couldn't take it anymore , i leaned down and kissed her . My body filled with passion . Our bodies pressed against each other and i sighed with pleasure . How much i missed her ! Finally , i pulled back " Gallagher girl , i love you so much " . She smiled at me " then marry me instead " she whispered . I shook my head " i can't " . I leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed me away " i can't do this " she said coldly . Then , she ran out the room . I tried to chase her but she was way too fast .


	4. Baby shower and engagement party

I groaned and opened my eyes . My throat was dry and my eyes hurt . I crawled out of the tunnel into the library ,and sat on the floor remembering last night's events . Zach had said that he loved me . If i could just make him realise that i am the one who belongs with him no matter what , then we maybe...just maybe we could be together again . I sighed , that would take a lot of work though ,cause Zach is a very very stubborn boy . I huffed and ran my fingers through my messy hair . I quickly got up and ran to my room . If i was going to convince Zach , i have to look pretty . I pushed open the door and shouted at Macey " Mace ! Wake UP ! QUICK ! Make up emergency ! " . Macey rubbed her eyes " uhhh... it's so early , i wanna sleep " . I flipped on the lights and said " Mace , it's already 5:30 am !" . "Jeez , Cammie , it's saturday ! " Liz moaned . I sighed " fine , thirty more minutes ". Macey pulled the sheets over her head and mumbled " go clean up , im sure youre a mess " . I glanced at the mirror . Gosh . I looked like a zombie . I quickly took my shower bag and hopped in the shower .While i waited for my hair to dry , i found an envelope on the sink . I picked it up curiously , it was addressed to Macey , Elizabeth and Cameron . I opened the envelope nervously ,and took out a piece of cream colored paper . I gulped ,_ please don't let this be what i think this is_ .With shaking hands i read the first line ,and almost fainted . It said :

_You are invited to Ms Rebecca Baxter and Mr Zachary Goode's Baby shower and engagement party !_

_Date : 2013 , 13 March , saturday _

_Place : Lobby of gallagher academy_

_Time : 6:30 am to 4:00 pm_

_Please come !_

Seriously ?! Baby shower and engagement party ?! 6:30 am to 4:00 ?! Why so long ?! There not even in love ! Zach loves me ! " and im gonna kick some serious butt at this party " i said aloud . " What ?" Macey asked from the other side of the door . I smiled " i said , we are going to a party " . I quickly opened the door and let Macey in to do my hair and make up .

Ten minutes later , I twirled infront of the mirror and admired my strapless mini dress . " Beautiful ! DROP DEAD DIVA ! " Macey squealed . "Umm... Are you sure you want so much skin exposed ? " Liz asked . I grinned " yes " . Macey clapped her hands " Well ,what are we waiting for?Let's go ! " .


	5. Oops!

"So how do i make him jealous ?" i asked Macey . She looked around the lobby and pointed at a blond blackthorne boy " there " she

said " just go over and kiss him when Zach looks at you " . "what if he doesn't look at me ?"

" He will "

" If he sees me kissing another boy ,he'll just be so what ?" Macey shook her head " nonono , jealousy can make you do alot of things " . I sighed

" You sure this will work ?" . Macey smiled " trust me " . I took a deep breath and strutted over to the blond boy . I watched Zach from the corner of my eye . I watched his eyeballs , 30degree , 35 degree , 48degree ,90 degree , O-M-G , he's watching me from the corner of his eye too ! I quickly grabbed the boy beside me and kissed him . The poor boy gasped and grabbed my waist . I pulled back after a while cause his lips were way too rough . I looked up at the startled boy's face " sorry , i couldn't help myself " i cooed , pretending to blush . The boy blushed and said " it's alright , you're hot " . " Thx, my name is Cameron Morgan , you can call me Cammie" i said . "Oh , the principle's duaghter ! Im Damon Salvatore " . I licked my lips " i love the taste of your lips " i cooed . He cupped my face and bent to kiss me again . Ugh . Such torture . But im willing to do anything for Zach , even if it means i have to kiss mr hard lips. Finally , he broke away . I felt someone tap my shoulder . I turned around . Zach . " Hey " i said . " WHo is this ?" he asked , eyes narrowing . Damon wrapped his arms around me " she's my girlfriend " . I smiled sweetly at him " yes ,and it's NONE of your buisness Zach !" . Zach frowned " Cammie , can we go someplace quiet , i need to talk to you " he siad . I shook my head " sorry , but i can't . Me and Damon are going to go some place quiet and we're gonna do something way better than talking " . Damon pulled me closer to him " yea , i can't wait to see what you're wearing under that pretty little dress " . I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes " what if i told you im not wearing anything underneath ?" i said . " His hand slid down my leg . Ha. Zach's face is tightening ! " Well , there's only one way to find out " Damon's hand played with the skirt of my short dress . Zach's hands balled into fists . Yes. Just one more push ,and he'll go exploding like a bomb . " Well , i'll let you find out right now " i whispered to damon . I guided his hand up into my skirt " feel " i whispered . Thats it. The final push . 3...2...1... Explode !

Zach POV

That creep's hand crawled under her skirt . NO ! Only i get to do that ! I lunged forward and knocked the creep down . He crashed into the desserts table and plates and china went smashing all over the floor . I used all my strength and punched him . All eyes turned to me .Oops !

**Want some fluffy scenes in the next chap ? Or do you want more jealousy ? Review and tell me please ! BTW , thx for reading my fanfic !**

**p.s. i know my chaps are kinda short , so i promise that the next chap will be a lot longer !**


	6. You big fat liar!

"Zach ! What in the world are you doing ?" Bex shrieked . Zach stood up and wrapped his arm around Bex "sorry bexy , we we're just playing ,and we fell down " . Bex shot me a sharp look and pulled Zach away . Oh no . He can't leave! I quickly pulled Damon up and said loudly " Now Damon , where were we ?" . Zach stopped walking and i could see his ear twitching . Ha. Gotcha! Damon rubbed his fore head and groaned " maybe another day ?" . " Awww. Come on . Let's go up to my room " i pouted loudly . I peeked at Zach sideways and saw him turn around . Bex tried to pull him away ,but he kept on walking towards me . " We are gonna have the most wonderful night TOGETHER ! " i exclaimed just loud enough for Zach who was about a few steps away to hear . Zach started to run and stopped infront of me , he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away "You are mine , cammie " he growled . I tried to struggle , but his hand grasped my arm like an iron rope " hey ! What are you doing ?"i shouted . Zach didn't speak , he ran and ran , pulling me behind him until we reached a window . He poked the window three times and a passageway appeared below the window . He pushed me in and climbed in after soon as the passageway closed up , he turned around and grabbed my face . He bent down and kissed me. His lips were so warm and smooth . I leaned into his kiss hungrily . Zach's hand slid up my skirt . I shivered as his hand touched my bare skin. " I want you Zach" i whispered against his lips . He pulled back abruptly after he heard what i said . " What ?" i asked " don't you want me ?" . Zach shook his head" you don't understand " . I stroked his face " come on Zach . Tell me what i don't understand " . He put his hand on my hand and looked at me sadly " i can't ". I sighed frustrated " Gosh Zach ! You can't keep kissing me passionately for one second and act like you never want to see me again after a while ! Stop leaving me hanging like this ! Just tell me if you love me or not !" i shouted . " Cam , i love you with my whole heart,and thats why i can't be with you " he whispered taking my hand and rubbing the back of my palm "please understand , gallagher girl " he said softly. I snatched back my hand and pushed open the door of the passageway . I climbed out quickly, turned to Zach and shouted " I don't understand ! I don't know why you are doing this, but i know one thing .You are a liar ! A big fat liar ! You said that we would be together forever ! You promised ! " i yelled at him . " Gallagher girl , im sorry " he tried to take my hand but i jerked away . " Don't call me that " i snapped and ran away . Zach chased after me " No wait ! Please ! Cam ! Stop !" he shouted . I ignored him and ran up the stairs . I tried to lose him , but i felt too tired . Tears covered my face and i sniffled noisily . I felt so weak , so sad , so...

Zach POV

Gosh . What have i done ?! I chased after her as fast as i could . I have to tell her . I can't have her hating me . " Cam ! Wait ! " i shouted . She slowed down suddenly and her body wobbled , then , she fell to the ground . " Cammie ! " i screamed and ran to her side .

_**Keep reading and reviewing ! Thx guys !**_


	7. Screw you

I yawned and opened my eyes , then screamed . This isn't my room ! And beside me is ... is...a ...shirtless Zach ! OMG ! I screamed. Zach stirred and rubbed his eyes " Cammie ?" .I quickly looked down at my dress , good , it's alright . Then , i ran my fingers through my hair . Oh . Hell . My hair was a total mess . " Cammie " Zach sat up and turned to me . I quickly turned away . I can't let him see me with bad hair . " Um... what ?" i asked nervously . " Are you alright ?" he asked .DUH! How can i be alright ?! Waking up in bed with him and having bad hair ?!Do you think im alright ?! " Cam ? Why aren't you talking ? " Zach asked worriedly . I ignored his question " what happened last night ?Why am i in your room ? And ... your shirt . Was i drunk ? Did we ... um... you know ? How come i can't remember anything?Why-" "Cam ! Stop ! " he cut me off . "What? i was just asking questions " i protested . " You ramble on and on when you are scared " he said. I sighed . Sweet Zach. He knows me soooo well. "But can you still answer my questions ?" i asked . He shifted on the bed and said " you were upset yesterday and you fainted and-" "stop !" i shouted " i remember everything now " . I jumped up from the bed and faced him , not even worrying about my bad hair . " Tell me one more time if you want to be with me or not . And if you say no , you can't kiss me or kidnap me ever again " i shouted . He frowned " when did i kidnap you ?" . I pointed at his bed " You kidnapped me and made me sleep with you ! " . He laughed " i was just helping you , you were so cold last night " . " I don't care , just answer my question " i snapped . He just sat there looking at me . After awhile , i started to feel self conscious . " I know my hair looks terrible , so stop looking at me !" i shouted . He shook his head " no , you look beautiful " . O-M-G ! He said that IM BEAUTIFUL ! ZACHARY GOODE SAID THAT IM BEAUTIFUL ! O+M+G ! " um , Cammie ? Why you smiling like that ?"Zach asked nervously . What ? I quickly scowled at him " i wasn't laughing ! " . " Come on Cam . I know why you were smiling "he gave me one of his cute crooked smiles . My heart melted . He held out his arms " come " he said . I couldn't help but walk towards him . I stopped at the foot of his bed and looked down at him . "God your impossible " i muttered under my breath and threw myself into his arms . I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his . My hands slid up and down his toned muscles ."i can't be with you " he muttered against my lips " but we can do this as much as you want " he quickly added . "Screw you " i snapped and pushed him down on the bed , my lips never leaving his .


	8. Meet me tonight

I wake up on the bed alone . The room is still and quiet . i rub my eyes and sit up . I notice a piece of paper beside me and pick it up. It read :

_Sorry Cammie . _

_Love , Zach _

I frown at the note and crumples it . What does he mean ? Sorry cammie ? Why sorry ?! We had a great time ! I huff and toss away the paper . Stupid . Stupid . Why do i always fall for him when he doesn't even want me ? I sigh and grab my dress , slip it on and walk out the door . I immediately feel pretty awkward when i realize that everyone is wearing school uniform . My face turns bright red as people starts staring at me . _Im gonna kill ZACH ! _I curse under my breath as i ran back to my room . Macey and Liz had already gone by the time i reached our room . I sigh and rush to the mirror . OMG ! I looked so so so so so so so terrible . Two days sleeping with a stupid boy ,of course i look like hell . I grab Macey's emergency bag and rush to the toilet . I wash my face with extra smooth cleanser and put on light foundation , pink eye shadow and juicy pink lipstick . I put on my uniform and hurry out . Breakfast is surely over , so i guess i'll just have to hurry to PE . I run down the hall and check my fingernail watch , 10:20 . Im late for 20 minutes ! Finally , i reach the P and E barn . Mr Algae , the new PE teacher turn to me . His eyes blaze . " Cameron , you are so very very late ! " . He look over at the far corner where a boy is standing on his hands upside down . " Why don't you join the the other late student " Mr algae says. I walk over to the far corner . "hey " i say to the dark figure with his back to me , so i can't see his face . " Hey " as soon as he replied . My heart start to race and the room suddenly seem a 100 degrees hot I know that voice , OMG OMG , but instead of swooning all over him , i just simply ask " why ?". His muscles tense " Cammie , im going to tell you the whole truth , are you ready ?" . " Yes " i say standing on my hands too before Mr Algae notices me . " Well , i'm not marrying Bex because i like her and Bex is not marrying me for the same reason too " he pauses as if waiting for me to have some kind of reaction ,but I stay quiet . " As you know , everyone who worked in the circle have been killed , but the blackthorn students haven't , because no one knows about us working with the circle . So -" I cut him off" how can no one know ? I'm sure lots of people know " i protest . " No , my blackthorn brothers killed them all , so our secret is safe except that- " the school bell cut him out . " Cameron and Zachary ! Get out now ! " Mr Algae commanded . I hop on to my foot and run out the door . When i look around to find Zach , he was already gone .

"Cam ! OMG ! Where were you ! You haven't been back to our room for two days ! " Macey whispers as Mr solomon talks about our new assignment . I glance swiftly at Zach but don't speak . " OMG ! Cam ! You guys ... you didn't ! " Macey cried . I nod at Macey " we did " . She wrinkles her nose " ewe" . I frown " ew ?" . " Come on Cammie ! Sharing a boy with another girl ! Ewww ! ". I ignore Macey and listen to Mr solomon . " We will test you guys tomorrow .so ,get a partner of the opposite sex and start ! " ms solomon claps his hands . I turn to glare at Macey " Why were you talking to me ?! Now i have no idea what we're doing !" . Macey glanced back at the boys " pair up and let them do all the work " . I roll my eyes " some people want good grades " . " I have good grades " Macey argues. I sigh and turn around , smacking right into a hard thing . " Ouch " i rub my cheek and look up . Ah . Him . " Why don't you go and find bex ?" i snap at him . "Hey , Bex is not in this class , and " he bends down and lean in next to my ear . His breath tickles my neck as he whispers " and i already told you i dont like her , i like you " . I feel dizzy as he leans back and stands up . "Ready for the assignment ?" he asks . " Um, actually , i have no idea what to do " i mumble . He laughs and hands me his notebook . I look at his elegant handwriting and stroke the paper , and sniff . Mmmm... wonderful handwriting , handsome face, delicious smell , could any boy be better ? I sigh and started dreaming about making out with Zach . " Hey hey , no dreaming , Gallagher girl " Zach says . I quickly stop touching the paper and snap " i wasn't dreaming " . Zach chuckles " i know what you were dreaming about " . I blush and dip my head . " You know , we can do it again if you want " he says . I dont speak and start reading . " I know you want to " he teases me . " oh , shut up " i snap , blushing bright red . I read through his notes briefly and hand him the notebook . " Well , we really dont need to prepare , this is the easiest assignment ever " i laugh . He smiled and leaned down again " well , i look forward to tomorrow " he whispered . His hand curled around my waist " are you sure i don't need to prepare anything . His hand other hand played with my skirt . " Yeah , bring that one thing " i mumbled . His lips hover above mine , his sweet warm breath hitting my face , concentrate ! I scold myself and make myself say the thing i've been meaning to say for a long time . "Meet me tonight and tell me the the rest of the truth " i said breathlessly as i melted under his touch .

**I know i haven't updated in a loooooong time , but i was really really out of ideas , and i know this chapter might not be very nice , but i ****promise promise you guys that the next chap will be alot better !**


	9. The whole truth

Hard hands shake me . " Uhh... Get off me macey " i mumble sleepily . " Cammie ! It's me ! " I groan and roll over ignoring whoever it is . " Cammie " a warm hand stroke my face , "ummmm" i lean into the delicious smelling skin . Oops . Thats Zach's scent . I jerked up and looked beside me , my eyes widened and i hiss " ZACH ! What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night ?" . He smirks and says" you told me to meet you tonight and tell you the whole truth " . " but im sleepy ! " I complained. He swings me into his arms and carries me out the door , i bite my lip to keep from screaming .Once we were out the door i smack him playfully " you scared me half to death ! Plus , i told you im sleepy ! I need sleep !" i whine . He smirks " you can sleep with me " . I sigh and put my head on his shoulder " why do you want to tell me the truth so much now ? A few days ago you were all cammie no ! I can't tell you ! You wont understand ! ". He tilts his head to look at me " im not sure ". I trace his lips with my fingertips " well , why don't you start talking ?" .

"Well , remember when I told you that most of the people who knows the secret about blackthorne is dead ?" he asks . I nod . " Well, there are only two people who knows , and they are mr and mrs Baxter" . I stay quiet and wait for him to go on . " Mr Baxtor promised to keep it a secret if I married Bex " he pauses waiting for me to react . This time I really had to react "What ? Why ?!" I nearly screamed . " Well , Bex is not really having my baby , but the father of her child. Well , he was executed because he worked in the circle. As you know ,the circle is quite rich and now that everyone is dead , i've inherited the fortune from my mother". I gasp " all of it ?! Everything ?!" . He nods. " continue" I say . "Well , mr Baxtor wants bex to marry someone rich who can take care of her and the baby . So they chose me ". He looks at me. " That's all ?" I ask twirling a piece of my hair . He nods " any idea how to get me out of this loveless marriage ?" . I laugh " of course ! Just murder them ! " . He stared at me . " What ? Im not kidding . Its either you or them " . He shakes his head " No cammie, I can't" . I sigh and chew on my fingernail " perhaps you could try the forgetting potion mr Solomon used ?". He shook his head " It's guarded very closely". I touch his cheek " we can get it . Come on . We can get it now ! ". " Can't we go tomorrow ? I want to sleep with you tonight " he pouted. " No " . He sighed and shifted me on to one arm. He cupped my face with one hand and ran kisses up and down my neck making me moan with pleasure. His lips slowly working his way to my lips. When his lips were just an inch away from mine , he whispered " do you still want to go ?" . My head twirled around and I felt so dizzy ,but I managed to shake my head." Well " Zach murmured against lips "im feeling very sleepy ". I closed my eyes and replied " you can sleep with me".

**_So , the secret is out . Im kinda out of ideas right now , and you may find this story getting kinda boring. If you have any ideas , please write a review !_**


	10. Unexpected

Cammie POV

I wake up in Zach's warm arms."Hey sleeping beauty" he says when i sit up and rub my eyes"Hey Za-a-ch"mumble sleepily. His arms snake around my waist and he chuckles"do you need more sleep ?". I shake my head and sigh"nope, we are going to get the forgetting potion now !". He pulls me down onto his chest "come on, stay for a little longer "he whines like a child. I turn around to face him.I lean close to him letting our lips touch ,but i don't kiss him and whisper"if we don't get the potion, we don't do this-" i close the space between us and kiss him deeply.

Two hours later , i and Zach stand in a pile of rubbles . " Are you sure this is where Mr solomon buried the potion ?"I ask Zach. He nods"pretty sure, i buried it with him". I smirked"go get it then". He smirks back"it's not that easy" he turns serious and continues "there are lots of traps , you could die or lose your memory".I frown "so... how do we get it?"."We are not getting in , I am " he says sheepishly. I raise an eyebrow "you won't die ?". He shrugs "fifty percent". I grab his arm " no, no wait . You can't. ". He shakes off my arm"i want to do something for you after all this time". "Whats the use of the potion if you die ?" i scoff. "You could be friends with Bex again if i die , but if i don't , you can get the potion and we can get together, it's a win win situation".I glare at him " I don't want you to die ". He touches my cheek with his palm sending shivers down my spine "tell me why , three words eight letters ". I look into his eyes " i can't tell you that now ". He frowns "why not? Don't you feel that way about me ?". I shake my head looking at the floor " it's just not the right time ". Zach kneels down and pushed aside the piles of rocks and rubbles revealing a huge black hole " if you won't say it, im going in "with that he jumped into the hole. "No !" i screamed trying to jump in after him but the hole closed up too quickly. I knelt down and waited for Zach to come back. My heart pounding crazily , i jump at every little sound. After a while i start to lose faith . _What if he dies?WHat if he loses his memory? WHat if he's stuck inside with a pretty girl and she seduces him? _I mentally slap myself at that._ What is wrong with me ? That is UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!_I sigh and chew my nails , thinking about the first time i met Zach to keep myself from wondering what the hell is going on with Zach.

Zach POV

The place was pretty creepy , i shivered as I walked through the narrow little tunnel that i had dug myself. I remember Mr solomon telling me to set up the booby traps,but i was so playful back then that all i could think of was drawing on the walls of the booby traps ended up buried in a big hole ,and they can't work since they're all jumbled together. I was five years old then ,and my drawing was awful. I glance around the tunnels, they we're covered with weird picture of cars and stick people, i wouldn't have minded except that at the bottom of each drawing , i had written_ by Zcahary gooed_ . I was a pretty stupid kid and couldn't spell my name properly. The main reason i didn't want cammie here with me is because of the paintings cause you know... The other reason is even worse. I cringe everytime my eyes flutter to the floor. There are corpses of dead people laying around. I shudder and look at the ceiling continuing my way down the tunnels. Cammie would seriously freak if she saw all the dead people ,and i'm seriously not in the mood to explain to her how and why these people died. I sigh as i reach a pile of rocks. I gently push open the rocks and catch the small bottle of dark red liquid that tumbles out. I look down at the little bottle and hold it to my chest. I was about to turn around when i hear a voice coming from behind me " not going so soon Son ". I gasp and turn around " mom ?". My mom was holding Cammie by her neck and her eyes were filled with fierceness. "Mom ! What are you doing ?"i scream trying to make her release Cammie. She shakes her head " you thought that your little girlfriend could kill me ? Thats impossible ! I don't die so easily !". I stare at her " how did you live ?" . She laughes a crazy laugh " i ate my bodyguards and some of my assistants , the rest of them rotted too quickly ". Cammie's eyes widened and she croaked " this -i-is-wh-ere th-they-bu-bu-buri-ed-th-the-cc-circle?". I nodded. Her eyes glazed over " mr solomon said that they would have a quick and painless death" she whispered. My mom laughed " pitying us now ? You think you're kind? You're not ! You killed them ! YOu killed my people! YOu made then die a slow and painful DEATH !" my mother snarls at cammie and tears started to roll down Cammie's flawless cheeks. My heart felt like it was torn to peices. I bit my lip and stepped towards my mom and Cammie"Mom, please , let her go". My mom laughs heartily" no way , im going to eat this little brat". I could see fear building up in Cammie's eyes. My mom used her free hand to stroke my hair " go son , get a new girl , you can do much better than this". "Zach , i-i-i" cammie bites her lip to stop herself from whimpering but her voice cracks" i lo-lo-ve you , remem-ber th-that-g-go".I growl at my mother " i am not leaving CAMMIE! " i luanch myself at my mother but she dodges . Suddenly , to both me and my mother's surprise , Cammie vomits all over my mom. "Ewwwww! DISGUSTIING!" my mom screams and lets go of Cammie. I quickly grab cammie's arm and yank her to the exit of the tunnel. I push her out of the tunnel and take out a little bomb. I toss it into the tunnel and whisper " sorry mom. I love you." . I stand back and help cammie up. We sprint away to our car as the ground behind us explodes. When we we're safely in the car , i suddenly notice that cammie is clutching her stomach" you alright?" i ask her concerned. "I-" before she could finish , she rolls down the windows and puked out the side of the car . "Geez Cam , whats going on ?"i ask her rubbing her back. She takes a few deep breaths and rolls the windows back up. She looks down at her hands and whisper " Zach , i think we should go to the convenience store on the way". I shrug "sure".

Cammie POV

I count my fingers as Zach drives on in silence. _Oh damn it_. I missed two periods._How did i not NOTICE? I slept with Zach two months ago and we we're kinda drunk and i'm pretty sure he didn't have protection._ I sigh and lean back in the seat. _SHOOT!What am i going to do?_ " Hey , what are you going to buy ?" Zach breaks me from my inner babbling. I shrug" i'm a bit hungry , probably some food"it is true though , i am terribly hungry. "Uh...Zach?"i say a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah?" . I sigh "nothing.

When we reached the store , i leaned over to kiss Zach on the cheek then pulled back " oh sorry , i forgot i just puked ". Zach grins " i don't mind". I hold up my palms " wait here , i'll just be a minute". I get out and run into the store , grabbing a pregnancy test and a packet of chips. I pay for them and stuff the the pregnancy in my pocket and walk back to the car. I smile at him as i buckle my seat belt " lets go".

I sprawled on the toilet and stared at the two pregnancy tests that i clutch in my hands , i slowly release my hand and look.

_**How do you like the twist ? Is it kinda weird ? Do you want the test to be positive?Please review and tell me!THX for reading!I REALLY REALLY LOVE UR REVIEWS ! SO write AS MUCH AS U POSSIBLY CAN ! THX!**_


	11. Negative

Cammie POV

I sprawled on the toilet and stared at the two pregnancy tests that i clutch in my hands , i slowly release my hand and look , but before i could even glance at it , Macey barged in and i quickly stuffed them into my pockets. " Cammie ! What are you doing ? Were late for covert operations ! Come on , you already ditched class yesterday". "I didn't ditch class"i protested as i followed macey out the door. She ignores me and says " walk faster Cam ! We have a test today !". I perk up " like going out of school and going undercover ?" . Macey grins " yep , thats why i forced you to put makeup ". I roll my eyes and start running " i'll race you to sublevel 3 ! " i shout as i race down the stairs.

When i reached the classroom after running at top speed for thirty minutes , i wasn't tired at all, which is one sign that i'm not pregnant. I sigh , i wish i could just take the stupid stick out and see if its a plus or a minus. "Cam! Stop sighing ! It's annoying " Macey hisses. I ignore her and sigh again. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to look into a pair of dazzling green eyes "Zach" i mumble. "you alright ? You've been sighing for the past hour" he says concern filling his voice. I nod weakly and turn around. _What if i am pregnant ? What if Zach doesn't like children ? _I bite my lip and try to concentrate on mr solomon" I know this is an easy assignment , but i just wanted you guys to take a break after all the stress recently " mr solomon eyed me and Zach as he said that. "Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's go ! To the van!". Macey and Liz run off together leaving me alone. I sigh and trail after my other classmates sadly. "Hey , you sure you're okay ?" a velvety voice says from behind me. I don't turn around "yeah". Zach grabs my arm " cammie , you have to tell me whats wrong ! Is it my mom ? You we're pretty shaken ever since we came back yesterday ". I look into his eyes " i'l tell you ok? Just give me some time "i say quietly. I gently take my arm and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. Then , i run off to catch Macey. "Mace!Wait!" i yell as i run towards her. A stormy faced Bex and Macey turns to look at me " are you going to tell us ?" Macey asked. I cock my head "what ?". Macey rolls her eyes and takes a little box from Bex's hand "look what Bex found in the toilet . The last time i did it was last year , so i definitely didn't use this , and Bex is a virgin , so ... who do you think this belongs to ?". My throat tightens "Im sorry i didn't tell you guys , but i was so scared !" i blurt out. Macey touches my arm " hey , it's alright " she lowers her voice and whispers " so...are you .. you know?". I shake my head " i don't know , i havent looked yet , they're in my pocket". Macey reaches to take them but i stop her " later " i say. Macey sighs and loops her arm through mine"aren't you curious?". I shake my head " i just hope it's negative ". Macey looks at me wide eyed " why ?! We're graduating ! You can have a baby and marry Zach ! Perfect!". I shake my head " it's more complicated than that ". We stay quiet as we reach the van and climb in .

Zach POV

I climbed out of the van with Grant and Jonas . We are at the mall. Mr solomon claps his hands and we follow him to the third floor of the mall. "Ok, i will give each of you a slip of paper with the name of the person you are supposed to tail" Mr solomon passes a slip of paper to each of us. " Alright , what you are supposed to do is on the slip of paper, now go!".I look down at my paper and a smile started tugging on the corner of my mouth. Im supposed to tail Cammie and get a strand of her hair. My heart raced as i think of my fingers sliding through her smooth blonde hair. As my classmate's dispersed and set off in different directions , i am still dreaming about Cammie. "Why the smile ?" a sweet voice sings in my ear. I turn around to see Cammie looking at me. I smile wider " I can't tell you ". She sighs " Zach...im sorry about earlier, i-"i cut her off "hey , it's alright , you dont need to tell me" i reach out and tuck a strand of her smooth hair behind her ear while secretly breaking off part of it. She blushes and looks at me shyly. I stroke her pretty face "Cammie , i love you and i will do anything for you , if something is going on, just know that you can tell me " i whisper. She gently moves my hand to her waist and leans in to kiss me. Our lips press together and i let her tongue explore my mouth ,my hand trails up and down her slim body . She moans as her fingers tangle themselves in my hair. Soon, she was pinning me to the ground , her mouth moving fiercely. My heart raced and i started to get more excited , My hands grabbed at her and i kissed her so hard she jerked back and rubbed her lip "ow". I give her a crooked grin. She strokes my hair " we have been holding back quite a bit the last few days , haven't we?". "y-e-e-yes"i panted . I help her up and suddenly notice the eyes that are staring at us. Cammie seems to notice too and blushes. Someone clears his throat and says " um...I hope you guys are finished with your assignment" Mr solomon says. I lean down to Cammie's ear and whisper " see you tonight " , then make my way to Grant and Jonas. Macey and Liz join Cammie. "dude , did you get what you needed to get ?" Jonas asks. I nod and take out Cammie's strand of hair . Jonas chuckles " that was a very interesting way to complete you're assignment".Grant grins and holds out a strand of midnight black hair " macey" he says dreamily. Jonas holds out a strand of pale blond hair " Bex " he says smugly. The two of them look at me . "What ?" i ask. Jonas and Grant hold out their fingers and put them together like they are kissing " Cammie and Zach ! Sitting on a tree ! K-i-S-S-i-n-g!".I slap my friends gently and groan. Mr solomon looks at each of us in turns and smiles " Let's go back then !". Everyone runs after Mr solomon towards the van . "ah!" i turn around and find cammie tripping over and falling down , i rush forward and grab her .Two sticks fall out of her pockets and i pick them up. "no!" she tries to grab them but i hold them away. I stare at the sticks , they each have a minus sign on them. I look at Cammie "what the hell is this ?".

She gulps and whispers " pregnancy tests". I stare at her wide eyed " Cammie ! You're pregnant ?! Thats great !" i try to hug her but she pushes me away "no silly , the minus sign means im not pregnant ". My face returns to normal and say " Cammie! You're not pregnant ?! Thats great !". She rolls her eyes. I smirk at her " thats what you we're so upset about ?". She nods . I chuckle" is having my baby that bad ?". She nods and laughs "really really bad". "CAMERON ! ZACHARY ! GET ON THE VAN NOW!" our comns blare. We both jump and start sprinting down the stairs to the van .

Cammie POV

That night , i sit beside Zach on his bed , holding the little glass vial filled with the forgetting potion. Zach's arm curls around me as we discuss our plans. the first time since i came back , i started to feel hopeful.


End file.
